Fuel cells electrochemically convert fuels and oxidants to electricity and heat and can be categorized according to the type of electrolyte (e.g., solid oxide, molten carbonate, alkaline, phosphoric acid or solid polymer) used to accommodate ion transfer during operation. Moreover, fuel cell assemblies can be employed in many (e.g., automotive to aerospace to industrial to residential) environments, for multiple applications.
A Proton Exchange Membrane (hereinafter “PEM”) fuel cell converts the chemical energy of fuels such as hydrogen and oxidants such as air directly into electrical energy. The PEM is a sold polymer electrolyte that permits the passage of protons (i.e., H+ ions) from the “anode” side of the fuel cell to the “cathode” side of the fuel cell while preventing passage therethrough of reactant fluids (e.g., hydrogen and air gases). The Membrane Electrode Assembly (hereinafter “MEA”) is placed between two electrically conductive plates, each of which has a flow passage to direct the fuel to the anode side and oxidant to the cathode side of the PEM.
Two or more fuel cells can be connected together to increase the overall power output of the assembly. Generally, the cells are connected in series, wherein one side of a plate serves as an anode plate for one cell and the other side of the plate is the cathode plate for the adjacent cell. These are commonly referred to as bipolar plates (hereinafter “BPP”). Alternately, the anode plate of one cell is electrically connected to the separate cathode plate of an adjacent cell. Commonly these two plates are connected back to back and are often bonded together (e.g., bonded by adhesive, weld, or polymer). This bonded pair becomes as one, also commonly called a bipolar plate, since anode and cathode plates represent the positive and negative poles, electrically. Such a series of connected multiple fuel cells is referred to as a fuel cell stack. The stack typically includes means for directing the fuel and the oxidant to the anode and cathode flow field channels, respectively. The stack usually includes a means for directing a coolant fluid to interior channels within the stack to absorb heat generated by the exothermic reaction of hydrogen and oxygen within the fuel cells. The stack generally includes means for exhausting the excess fuel and oxidant gases, as well as product water.
The stack also includes an endplate, insulators, membrane electrode assemblies, gaskets, separator plates, electrical connectors and collector plates, among other components, that are integrated together to form the working stack designed to produce electricity. The different plates may be abutted against each other and connected to each other to facilitate the performance of particular functions.
The stack must be compressed to provide a desirable amount of GDL compression and minimize a potential for leakage of fuel cell fluids. Stacks may be assembled to provide such compression such that the components thereof (e.g., endplate, insulators, membrane electrode assemblies, gaskets, separator plates, electrical connectors and collector plates) are connected to each other via several fasteners (e.g., bolts). Such fasteners provide localized loading pressures on the components, such as on a structural endplate portion of an endplate assembly.
Typically endplate components, such as a structural endplate located at the outermost end of the assembly, needs to be relatively high in weight and volume to limit a maximum deflection in response to the compression and localized fasteners holding a fuel cell stack together. Such desired small deflection allows the fasteners to hold the other components in properly positioned such that any leaks of fluids are minimized and the components, and assembly, function as intended.
Thus, there is a need for improved fuel cell systems and improved methods of manufacturing fuel cells that efficiently connect and arrange component parts of a fuel cell to each other.